fivenightsat_fazbears_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy
Appearance In Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy is the "main attraction". A brown animatronic bear. You can see his endo-skeleton eyes where the suit and endo are separate. His hand usually holds a microphone, as he is the singer of the band. You can see hand prints that are on his face from constant abuse from children in the pizza place. Looking closely you can see how dirty the animatronics are and see how many small hand-prints and breaks are within the AIs. Story Role In the game Freddy is the lead singer of the Freddy Fazbear's Band. He is the "Boss" of the game and will usually have the others do his dirty work for him at first. For the first two nights he will remain on the stage and stare in to the camera. Locations Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his band mates Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage →Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner →The Office. Behaviors of Location In the Kitchen Freddy will play his jingle as a game distraction to get you to watch him. Freddy will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving only his eyes visible. Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible, he will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him, he will most likely be hiding in a far off area away from the cameras viewing. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence. Freddy will most of the time stare at you through the camera while he is at the door. He will mostly have the animatronics be active while he drains your power. He is like a distraction to make sure you drain all of your power so he can get you if all power is lost. Game Behavior Freddy is inactive on the first two nights and will not leave the stage only proceeding to leave the stage when you run out of power from the third night onward. He will become active and most of the time you will hear a deep laugh when he enters the east hall, or moves in general. Freddy will not move when you are viewing the cameras. Toreador March is played before he attacks you. If the player "plays dead", doesn't move while he plays his jingle, his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may cause Freddy to play the longer version of his jingle. It may have the lights completely go out, and cause him to delay his attack, giving the player sometime to reach 6 AM. From the 3rd night onward, he will become active while the power is on. When Freddy moves, a deep laugh is heard instead of footsteps. Freddy only moves when the monitor is down, so even if the player isn't directly watching him, he won't move while the cameras are being watched. Watching him will delay his travel, as stated before. Freddy only enters The Office from the East Hall, with the exception of when the power has been fully drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall. As his movements do not appear to have any strict rules, and are almost instantaneous, he can often appear as though he has the ability to "teleport". This issue is compounded by the fact he doesn't always laugh when he moves, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure he isn't right next to The Office. The most efficient way to stop Freddy from sneaking in is to frequently watch the cameras in order to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, always close the door before looking at him, or at anything else, as he is known to teleport and could the enter The Office otherwise. Freddy can sometimes move inside the room if the player looks away from CAM 4B to view another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering The Office and ending the game. He will the jump-scare the player once the camera is down or take it down himself. Audio of Freddy Freddy's Tune'' ("Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre"; aka "Toreador March")'' The sound Freddy makes when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. Freddy's laughs that are heard when when he moves. Other info * Freddy is the last of the animatronics to move from the Show Stage, after Chica and Bonnie. * Freddy was originally intended to be stationary and only move when the player lost power during the night. However, the game's creator wanted to give the titular character more floor time, and changed the AI programming to its current iteration of stalking the player on the third, fourth and fifth nights. * Freddy has a counterpart named "Golden Freddy." It is unknown if it is another costume resembling him, an older version of his costume, or simply a ghost. It is currently believed by most that Golden Freddy is a result of Mike Schmidt having paranoid hallucinations. * Freddy appears with human eyes in the hallucinations, whereas Bonnie appears with his endoskeleton or absent eyes. * The music that Freddy plays is a musical box rendition of Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre(the Toreador Song) from the opera "Carmen". The song can be found here. An in-game version can be found here. * Freddy's tune can be heard in the 4th Night phone call, implying Freddy could have been involved in the death of Phone Guy. * The name "Fazbear" could be a reference to Fozzie Bear, who in turn is named after Faz Fazakas, the man who created the animatronic mechanism that allowed Fozzie to wiggle his ears. * Freddy seems to be a mix between the 1977 version of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's''since both are vocal leaders wearing a hat and bow-tie, and Billy Bob from ''ShowBiz Pizza Place, as both he and Freddy are bears and prominent members of a band. ** Freddy also bears a surprising resemblance to one of the Country Bears animatronic Henry. * The laugh that is heard while Freddy moves is actually an audio clip of a girl giggling, only slowed down. The non-slowed version is played whenever the player looks at Golden Freddy's poster. * An explanation for Freddy's lack of movement on the first two nights may be that he is studying the player's strategies to adapt accordingly. * Phone Guy states that Freddy becomes more active while in the dark. This might explain why he hides in the darker areas of each room, as opposed to Bonnie and Chica, who usually stand in brighter areas. * Unlike the other animatronics, Freddy's eyes may only be seen both when either the power goes out, when he's in the East Hall, or when all animatronics are on-stage. ** In the second game's trailer, when Freddy's face is shown in a close-up view of Camera 02, one of his eyes can be seen normally, and the other is one of the endoskeleton's dark eyes. It may be possible that Freddy's eyes simply change depending on the lighting he is in. * Even if Freddy's A.I. is set to 20 on the Custom Night, he won't move until both Bonnie and Chica move away. This is possibly why there are no in-game files of any animatronics on the Show Stage without Freddy actively present, or vice versa. * With the exception of the Show Stage, Freddy seems to get increasingly closer to the cameras themselves as he approaches The Office. * Freddy can be seen holding his microphone when on the Show Stage and in both the Dining Area and East Hall, barely. This makes him the second animatronic to hold his stage item when not presently on-stage. * Freddy is the only animatronic to feature two different jumpscares in the first game. * If Freddy attacks the player after they put the monitor down, the light/door buttons disappear a split second before he fills up the screen. * Apart from looking into the camera occasionally on the Show Stage, Freddy only has one position in each camera feed. He is the only animatronic to do this, perhaps in reference to him being the most aggressive and dangerous of them all. * Clicking Freddy's nose on the "Celebrate!" poster will cause it to squeak. * In Freddy's Distorted Poster, he is shown tearing his own head off. One of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. ** If it's true that the bodies of the children from The Missing Children Incident were stuffed into the animatronics, then it is possible that the handprints are not from someone pushing away Freddy (as often speculated), but instead from someone removing the suit's head in order to fit a body inside. This is supported by one of the Death Minigames in the second game, "Give Gifts Give Life," in which Freddy's head is shoved onto the body of a dead child. **